


The Better to Eat You With

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Wolf Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki's on the way to Grandmother's house, carrying his basket of goodies. But his red cloak attracts the attention of the Big Bad Victor Nikiforov, a local wolf who's been skulking around his village. Whatever will he do?





	The Better to Eat You With

The wind was cold enough to make Yuuri wrap his cloak tighter around his body, but too cold to deter him from his purpose. He comforted himself with the thought that once he entered the forest, the trees would provide more protection from the chill.

Small loose stones crunched under his boots, the crisp sound echoing around the empty landscape. Only a few more minutes and he would reach the entrance to the forest. Yuuri adjusted his hold on the straps of his rucksack, rolling his shoulders to shift it back into a comfortable position.

“Hey, Red.”

Yuuri jumped, his eyes wide as he jerked his head to the side, so quickly that his vision was momentarily obscured by the hood of his scarlet cloak.

A little ways from the forest path, leaning nonchalantly against an old tree, was a tall, casually dressed man. His loose white shirt fluttered around his torso, his tan breeches and long black riding boots molded closely to his powerfully muscled legs. His arms were crossed against his chest, one finger tapping as if he had been waiting for Yuuri to come down the path.

Yuuri couldn’t look away as the man tipped his head, his silver hair falling across his face, emphasizing the effect of his bright blue eyes. He smiled, his grin feral, and Yuuri felt a shiver of apprehension run down his spine.

Then he saw a bushy silver tail flick out from behind the man and he realized that this was not a man at all. He was a wolf.

Peering closer, Yuuri managed to trace the outline of ears on the wolf’s head, hidden from view by the shade of the tree’s branches. He took a step back, fear keeping him from looking any closer.

The wolf smiled wider, a hint of his canine teeth peeking from behind his lips.

“Don’t run away,” he said with a chuckle, “I won’t eat you.” He trailed off, his voice teasing and seductive. Yuuri heard the unspoken promise in his tone.  _ I won’t eat you, yet. _

He gulped, unsure now of his decision to venture out that morning. He had never met a wolf before and though he had heard many times how to behave around one, he wasn’t sure he would be able to follow through.

Yuuri edged down the path towards the forest, small mincing steps that wouldn’t look like he was running away. The wolf pushed himself away from the tree and Yuuri jumped again, almost turning and sprinting down the path. But he stopped himself just in time; he didn’t want the wolf chasing him.

He waited, his posture rigid, the fine hairs on the back of his neck raised in alarm, as the wolf approached. His stride was loose, confident, his long legs making short work of the distance between them. He stopped a scant arm’s length away from Yuuri.

Yuuri gripped his rucksack’s strap and swallowed the lump in his throat as the wolf leaned in, smelling him.

“I’m Victor,” the wolf said, his hand lifting to Yuuri’s hood, flicking it back with his long fingers to expose Yuuri’s face fully to his gaze. He ran the back of his knuckles along Yuuri’s cheek and Yuuri couldn’t help but shiver, his face heating. Victor smiled at his immediate response.

“What’s your name?” Victor’s voice had deepened, turned more intimate.

“Y-Yuuri.” It was all he could manage. The moment he had opened his mouth, Victor’s thumb had found its way to his lips, tracing them softly, slowly, leaving a hot, tingly path in its wake.

“Yuuri.” Victor tested his name, rolling each syllable in his mouth, his tone at once intrigued and pleased. His eyes never left Yuuri’s as he did so.

“I need to go,” Yuuri blurted out when he couldn’t stand it anymore. He was overcome with a desire to leave this moment, to reach his destination. The tension he was feeling was completely foreign to him and if he didn’t exit now, he felt he might do something even more rash.

“Where are you headed?” Victor asked softly, his hand moving to cup Yuuri’s head from behind. Yuuri shivered again at the warmth against his chilled neck.

“T-To Grandmother’s cottage.”

“Your grandmother?”

“No, the widow Grandmother.”

“Ah,” Victor breathed, satisfaction seeping into his tone, as if he was in possession of some knowledge that Yuuri didn’t have. “Does she know to expect you today?”

Yuuri hesitated. “Y-Yes,” he said finally, knowing it was a lie, knowing Victor could hear perfectly from his tone of voice that it was a lie.

Victor smiled down at him. “Then you had better be on your way,” he said. Yuuri felt the slightest moment of relief before— “But first, a parting kiss.”

Before he could react, Victor dipped his head and pressed a long, heated kiss to his mouth. It was more chaste than Yuuri had feared, but it affected him all the same. A surge of heat washed over him and when Victor finally lifted his head, he was left trembling, his vision fuzzy, his urge to leave even greater than before.

Victor carefully pulled Yuuri’s hood back over his head before stepping back. With an arm gesturing towards the forest, he bowed, the smirk visible on his face and Yuuri scurried away down the path, glad now that the breeze blowing on his cheeks was so bitingly cold.

 

* * *

Everyone in his village called the old widow “Grandmother”. Yuuri wasn’t sure why, since she had never had any children, let alone grandchildren, but he followed along all the same.

“Grandmother!” he called, knocking again on the door to her small cottage.  _ What was taking so long for a reply? _ Yuuri shivered. He had been knocking for what felt like forever.

At last, he heard a faint “Come in” from inside the cottage and he entered, closing the door behind him as he did so. The cottage was poorly lit, the single source of light coming from a lone candlestick in Grandmother’s bedroom.

Yuuri took off his rucksack as he walked in, opening it and setting it on the bedside table. Grandmother was tucked in her bed, her usual nightcap peeking out from under the covers she had pulled over her nose.

“Good afternoon, Grandmother,” Yuuri said with a relieved smile, “I was beginning to worry when you didn’t answer. Have you been well?” Grandmother nodded under her covers, the cap on her head shifting slightly as she did so.

“I’m glad,” Yuuri continued, “I’ve brought you some food the villagers made, and some entertainment to help pass the time.” Grandmother stuck a hand out from the blanket and wiggled her fingers in what Yuuri assumed was gratitude. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

The hand sticking out from the blanket was much larger than he had expected, and more solidly built. Yuuri hesitated, trepidation creeping down his spine.

“Grandmother,” Yuuri said after a pause, “your hands seem much larger than the last time I saw them.” Grandmother gave a small cough.

“They’re swollen,” Grandmother whispered, her voice raspy. Yuuri furrowed his brows.

“Your voice sounds deeper as well,” Yuuri said slowly.

“I caught a cold,” Grandmother replied. Yuuri raised his eyebrows.

“Let me check your pulse,” Yuuri said, holding out a hand. Before he could blink, Grandmother grabbed his outstretched hand in a surprisingly strong grip and threw back the covers.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped, trying to pull his hand back, but Victor didn’t let go. He ripped Grandmother’s cap from his head and tugged with such force on Yuuri’s hand that he lost his balance and fell onto Victor’s chest.

“Hello, Yuuri,” Victor purred, his warm breath blowing into Yuuri’s ear and making him shiver. Victor palmed the back of Yuuri’s neck with his large hand, pulling him close to deliver a punishing, heated kiss.

Yuuri’s mind was swimming in a fog. Conflicting thoughts of fear, of desire, coursed through him. He needed to gather himself. Panic took the edge off of his confusion. He stretched his free hand towards his rucksack on the bedside table, forcing himself to concentrate as Victor’s kiss threatened to scatter his thoughts again. Rummaging inside of it, his fingertips touched cold iron, just the thing to help him in his current predicament.

In a single smooth movement, Yuuri pinned Victor’s hand to the headboard bars and attached the item he had pulled out.

_ Click. _ The sound was absurdly loud in Yuuri’s ears. He saw one of Victor’s wolf ears twitch before he broke the kiss and raised his head to look at what Yuuri had done.

“What the hell is this?” Victor asked, pulling against the iron shackle on his wrist. Though the bars on the headboard groaned and the chains on the shackle clinked and creaked, neither gave way to Victor’s strength. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t been sure it would hold.

Victor’s eyes flashed dangerously at Yuuri, their blue color sharp and piercing. “Why do you carry shackles with you?” he asked, his bewilderment clear, “Let me go.” Victor strained against the shackles again to no avail.

“I brought them because I was expecting you,” Yuuri said, sitting up and settling himself comfortably on the bed. “Grandmother graciously lent me her cottage today so I could lure you here.”

“What?” Victor gaped him open-mouthed. Yuuri almost laughed at the look of shock on his face, but managed to stop just in time with a well-timed cough. It wouldn’t do to anger Victor too much.

“The villagers have seen you skulking about at all hours of the night, Mr. Nikiforov.” Victor blinked at the use of his last name and Yuuri let him remember the fact that he hadn’t told it to Yuuri before he continued.

“They don’t like it one bit,” he said, letting his voice turn stern and authoritative, “I was given the task of tracking you down and warning you to stay away. If you return and, God forbid, harm a villager or any of their livestock, I will make sure you pay dearly.”

Victor frowned. “That was never my intention in approaching the village,” he said.

“Then what was?”

Victor looked away, staring mutinously at the opposite wall, his jaw stubbornly clenched.

“Whatever your reason,” Yuuri said with a shrug, “don’t come near the village again.” He moved to stand.

“Why did they send you?” Victor asked, the hurt in his voice confused Yuuri.

“I volunteered,” Yuuri replied.

“Why would you volunteer for this?”

Yuuri felt his face heat. He hesitated before he answered. “Because I, too, had seen you lurking about and I wanted you.”

Victor blinked at him in confusion. “You wanted me to what?” he asked. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Surely, Victor was playing dumb but it was best to lay it all out in the open before he moved on to his true goal.

“I wanted you to bed me.” Victor’s jaw dropped open.

Yuuri didn’t give him time to recover. He stepped off the bed and undid the strap that held his cloak closed, letting the hood drop from his head as he did so. He drew it open and let it fall into a scarlet heap at his feet, revealing to Victor that aside from his boots, he was completely naked under the cloak.

The sound Victor’s throat made when he swallowed was music to Yuuri’s ears. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock already, his erection already half-formed. He turned and was rewarded by another loud gulp. Victor looked as if he’d never seen a naked man before in his life. Yuuri found it almost comical how much he was affecting this large, virile wolf.

He climbed back onto the bed, straddling Victor’s hips as he did so. Victor seemed to devour him with his eyes, their blue hue dark with shock. Yuuri hesitated, then decided that he was already past the point of no return.

“Tell me, Victor,” he murmured, leaning forward until he was a scant few inches from Victor’s face. The angle pressed his cock against the rough linen of Victor’s shirt and Yuuri couldn’t help but shiver at the contact. “Do you know why I wear a riding hood?”

Victor flushed, his cheeks turning bright pink. Yuuri knew he understood, but the stubborn wolf still shook his head.

“It’s because I like to ride,” Yuuri purred. He pushed his hair back from his face and licked his lips with the tip of his tongue. He was pleased to see Victor watch it avidly, his breathing already labored.

Yuuri placed both hands on Victor’s heated cheeks and kissed him the way he’d been wanting to kiss him: slowly, sensually, exploring every inch of Victor’s mouth with his tongue. Victor groaned from the attentions and Yuuri felt the bulge in his breeches grow and nudge at his thighs, hot and insistent.

Yuuri lifted his head, gratified to see Victor’s eyes dazed and unfocused. He, too, was more excited than he had expected. The other men he’d been with had never affected him this intensely.

Yuuri sat back up and grabbed Victor’s free hand. He lifted it to his mouth and trailed a tongue along Victor’s large, sturdy index finger. He had been intrigued by it every since he’d seen it peeking out from Grandmother’s blanket. Victor gasped, his shackled arm jerking involuntarily, as if it wanted the same kind of attention.

Yuuri brought Victor’s hand to his chest, rubbing it against his peaked nipple, hoping Victor would understand the hint. Victor didn’t disappoint. He rolled Yuuri’s nipple between his fingers, pinching and flicking and teasing. His single-minded concentration was endearing and like that of a schoolboy with his first nipple. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile even as he moaned.

Victor tried to speak, his voice sounding as dry as a desert, before he coughed and tried again.

“Do you do this a lot?” he asked. Yuuri hesitated, searching for the censure he was sure he would receive. But Victor’s tone was one of curiosity, his expression intrigued and aroused. Yuuri lifted one shoulder, flushing from the personal question.

“Now and then,” he murmured, “But I’ve never been with a wolf before.”

Victor chuckled. “I can only hope that I meet with your satisfaction,” he said.

Yuuri smiled and wriggled against the enormous tent in Victor’s breeches, savoring his soft groan as he did so. “I have no doubt that you will.”

He slid backwards, eager to see a wolf’s cock for the first time. The buttons on Victor’s breeches were quick to give way, strained as they were to their limit. Yuuri hooked his fingers into the breeches and underthings and Victor lifted his hips obligingly, letting Yuuri pull them down in a single smooth motion. Victor’s cock sprang free and Yuuri gasped.

He was simply enormous. Long—much longer than anything Yuuri had ever seen—and thick. His girth took Yuuri’s breath away, making his stomach tremble in anticipation. And at the base, above his testicles, the even thicker bulge that Yuuri had only ever heard of. He had always wanted to experience it and had jumped at the chance to have a close and personal encounter with the handsome wolf, Victor Nikiforov.

“You’re so big,” Yuuri said, the awe clear in his voice. With trembling hands, Yuuri wrapped his fingers around Victor’s cock, feeling how firm it had become, how hot it was in his grip. He glanced up to see Victor panting as he watched him, his stormy blue gaze sending thrills down Yuuri’s spine.

He lowered his head, parted his lips, and ran his tongue along the length of Victor’s cock, never breaking eye contact with Victor. Victor’s eyes fluttered shut, a soft groan shuddering from his lips. His hand fisted in the bedsheet. Yuuri smiled as he swirled his tongue along the tip of Victor’s cock, tasting the salty liquid that was seeping from it’s slit. But it wasn’t enough.

He opened his mouth and tried to fit in as much of Victor’s cock as he could, bracing himself against Victor’s thighs. Underneath his hands, he felt them tense, turning hard as rock, as Victor jerked. Slight tremors were travelling down his legs and Yuuri could feel every one of them as he relaxed his throat and took Victor in further.

He was so thick that Yuuri was having a hard time breathing. His jaws were already starting to ache and his cheeks felt so tight. Perhaps letting Victor’s cock into his throat so deeply when he was unaccustomed to such a massive girth was unwise. Yuuri slowly let Victor’s cock slide out again until he was sure he could breathe easily. He glanced up.

Victor was panting harshly, his head straining back against the pillow, the sheets already pulled off the mattress from the force of his grip. Yuuri took pity on Grandmother’s bedlinen. He grabbed Victor’s fisted hand and pulled at his fingers until Victor let go, then moved his hand to his own head. Victor immediately tangled his fingers into Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri refocused on Victor’s cock. He bobbed his head slowly up and down, feeling Victor grow harder and thicker in his mouth as he did so. His cock was so solid, so hot inside Yuuri’s mouth. An experimental swirl of his tongue around the shaft had Victor gripping a fistful of his hair and gasping his name. Pleased, Yuuri did it again. And again. Until Victor couldn’t seem to stop shivering, the vibrations traveling down his body tickled against Yuuri’s tongue. Curious about Victor’s reaction, Yuuri took him in deep and sucked, hard.

It took all of his strength to hold Victor’s thighs flat on the bed as he jerked upwards, a cry bursting from his lips. Thick salty liquid was leaking steadily from his cock and Yuuri lapped it up greedily before doing it again. Victor’s grip on his hair was so forceful that Yuuri could feel tingling along his scalp. The slight pain only served to enhance his enjoyment of torturing Victor’s cock as his moans turned erratic and breathless.

“Yuuri, wait!” Victor cried, tugging at Yuuri’s hair, his tone panicked, “Let go.” But Yuuri stayed. He knew Victor was close and he wanted this. He wanted to taste Victor’s release, to have it fill his senses. He didn’t have long to wait.

Victor’s hand spasmed against his head and he moaned harshly as he came. Hot, strong spurts of his seed shot into Yuuri’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat, filling him. He was musky and salty and very much Victor. Yuuri savored it, closing his eyes as he took it in.

He swallowed, letting it slide into his belly, the thick liquid burning a path through him. When Victor was spent, Yuuri let his cock fall from his mouth and panted, swiping the back of his hand across his lips. His own cock was calling for release. In his peripheral vision, Yuuri could see that he was almost painfully hard, the tip of his cock already seeping with anticipation.

Victor tried to sit up but Yuuri was quick to push him back down. He slid himself up until he was once again straddling Victor’s hips, their cocks pressed together. Yuuri gripped their cocks together with both hands, tightening his hold as he slid himself back and forth. Victor’s cock was already coming back to life.

“Yuuri,” Victor panted, his hand latching onto Yuuri’s forearm in desperation. Yuuri glanced away from the hypnotizing sight of Victor’s growing cock to see the desperation in Victor’s expression. “Kiss me.”

Yuuri blinked. He didn’t think Victor would want to kiss him again, to taste himself on Yuuri’s lips, but there was no hint of repulsion in Victor’s eyes and Yuuri obliged. Wet, open-mouthed kisses overlayed with a desperate wonder followed. They kissed until Yuuri couldn’t think straight, until only the urgency of Victor’s cock and his own desires overtook him.

Yuuri pushed himself up onto his knees, leaning forward to better position Victor’s cock against his entrance. With both hands, Yuuri guided Victor’s cock until the tip just kissed him, a tingle spreading through his thighs at the contact. For a second, Yuuri wondered wildly if Victor would fit. Then he started to sit back.

He was glad, then, that he had so thoroughly prepared himself. After he'd watched Victor rush off in the direction of Grandmother's cottage, he had taken a long, leisurely detour to a secluded part of the forest. With his favorite oil, he had lubricated himself as deeply as his fingers could reach. And because the exercise had been so arousing and he hadn't wanted to meet Victor with a blatant arousal, he'd indulged in a bout of self-pleasure before finally heading towards Grandmother's cottage himself.

The stretch of Victor cock entering him now made him fervently glad he had taken the detour. Even lubricated by oil and his own saliva, the fit was almost too tight. Yuuri could feel himself burning as he pushed, his eyes squeezing shut and lips parting at the effort. Victor’s free hand slid up his thigh, gripping it with a force that Yuuri knew would leave marks. A string of unintelligible words fell from Victor’s lips, a helpless litany that combined prayers, curses, and Yuuri’s name.

Yuuri could feel the top of the bulge at the base of Victor’s cock and it took more effort and force to fit that part of Victor inside of him. When he was fully seated, Yuuri leaned back, bracing himself against Victor’s legs, marvelling at how Victor fit inside of him. It was so tight that Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever be able to move again. His mind was filling with a pleasure haze and he couldn’t quite think straight anymore.

He had never felt so full in his life, the sensation driving away all doubt that this was what he had been searching for. He wanted nothing more than to feel this way forever. He ran a hand down his stomach, breathing hard, trying to feel Victor’s cock through his skin. There was a firmness that hadn’t been there before and Yuuri was pleased, pressing on it and hearing Victor groan in response.

He leaned forward again, running his eyes across Victor’s face. He looked dazed, a pink flush cresting his cheeks, a fine sheen of moisture misting his face. Victor reached up, laying his palm against Yuuri’s cheek, his expression one of wonder and desire.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked with difficulty, a wrinkle appearing between his brows. “You said you’ve never been with a wolf before.” Yuuri smiled at his concern, unexpected but not unwelcome. None of the men he’d been with before had ever given thought to his well-being.

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said, laying his hand over Victor’s, “Your size just takes some getting used to, but I like that you’re so big.” He turned his head, laying a kiss on Victor’s palm. “It makes me feel like I’m about to burst.”

Victor let out a breath, the wrinkle between his brows smoothing.

“So you find me satisfactory, then?” he asked with a chuckle. The vibrations travelled down his body, making his cock press against the spot deep inside Yuuri.

“More than satisfactory,” Yuuri gasped, his fingers digging into the back of Victor’s hand. He leaned closer, laying his hands flat on Victor’s muscular chest, trying to concentrate. He could feel it expanding and contracting with Victor’s labored breaths. “The more important question is if you are alright.”

The color on Victor’s face had only deepened, spreading down his neck and chest. Yuuri could feel how tense Victor’s hand was where it had moved to grip his waist, the fingers locked in place. Victor’s pupils were dilated and his breathing staccato, as if he had never before experienced this kind of sensation.

“I’m…fine,” Victor choked out, “Please don’t stop on my account.”

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping,” Yuuri said. To prove his point, he pushed lightly on Victor’s chest, raising his hips and letting Victor slide out of him a few torturous inches, gasping at the friction of it. Victor made an inarticulate sound in the back of his throat as Yuuri sat back down, an answering moan falling from his lips. The impact was shocking, spiraling bolts of lightning shot deep into his belly, leaving Yuuri trembling in their wake.

Yuuri threw his head back, trying to remember how to breathe. He gulped in a scant lungful of air before lifting himself and dropping back down. He felt filled to the brim, any more and he would break, tear apart at his very seams. But he couldn’t stop, not when Victor’s cock moving inside of him felt so good, setting his nerve endings alight with fire. He increased the pace of his frantic movements, moaning with each new arrow of pleasure that shot through his body.

Then Victor flexed his thighs and before Yuuri could register the movement, he thrust upwards with his considerable wolfish strength. Yuuri’s vision turned black as he screamed, his back arching involuntarily, the torrent of sensation that rocked through his body overwhelming him.

He came to seconds later, still impaled on Victor’s cock, trembling and weak, aching and taut. In his ecstasy, he had dragged his nails down Victor’s chest, leaving ragged scratches that were already dotting with blood in their wake. Yuuri ran his fingers over them apologetically, guilt flooding him, but Victor didn’t look as if the scratches had even registered.

Yuuri saw only a primal lust in his blue eyes, darkening them to a mesmerizingly rich hue he had never seen before. He had only the visible clenching of Victor’s jaw as a warning before Victor thrust upwards again. With his last coherent thought, he realized that Victor had been waiting to confirm he was alright before he continued.

Yuuri saw the precise second when the last thread of Victor’s control snapped. With a feral growl, Victor bared his teeth, a wild look in his eyes. His bound hand strained against the shackles until it turned white with effort. His other gripped Yuuri at his waist, holding him in place as he thrust furiously into him, over and over.

Yuuri couldn’t stop the sounds that burst from his mouth again and again, each cry melting into the next. His voice grew hoarse, his breathing ragged. He braced his hands against Victor’s shoulders, the most he could manage as his strength was sapped by Victor’s unrestrained movements. Victor’s cock was hitting even deeper than before, the force of each thrust pushing him further inside of Yuuri, until he couldn’t feel anything else, couldn’t think of anything else, blackness threatening his vision again.

Victor’s hips stuttered, his relentless rhythm breaking as a groan burst from his lips, falling like music in Yuuri’s ears. They were both so close now, but Yuuri held on, not wanting to come before Victor did. He wasn’t sure why but something told him that it would be worth waiting for.

Something nudged inside him, right inside his entrance. The bulge at the base of Victor’s cock was growing, the stretch of it taking Yuuri’s breath away. He had been warned about this, about the swelling of a wolf’s cock that would lock it in place while he emptied his seed. But the reality of it was more than Yuuri could have imagined.

Though he tried his hardest to hold on—digging his fingers into his palms, biting his bottom lip until he tasted blood—Yuuri couldn’t stop himself as Victor’s cock knotted inside him, and he came with a broken cry. His hips jerked helplessly, his inner muscles clamping down as Victor’s knot threatened to pull out of him. His own cock twitched and jumped, hot white streaks shooting out of him and landing on the hard ridges of Victor’s stomach.

Panting, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Yuuri moaned as his cock finished emptying itself. But before he could recover, Victor’s hand spasmed on his waist, gripping him so tightly that Yuuri knew he would have bruises for days. He had only a split second of warning before Victor came and he was forced to brace against Victor’s shoulders, hanging on for his very life.

Victor thrust upwards, his cock deeper inside Yuuri than it had ever been, and tired though he was, Yuuri couldn’t help but arch his back, throwing his head back and shrieking as Victor erupted into him. A torrent of fire flooded him, scorching a path through his body. Yuuri had the vague thought that he would be permanently marked, that he would never recover, before it faded in the face of ecstasy.

He had thought he was done, all pleasure wrung out from him, but the sensation of Victor’s cock buried inside him, flooding him with his seed, was enough to set him off once more. Moans ripped painfully from his chest, his fingers scrabbling for purchase, as he came again and again. Victor’s cock pulsed and throbbed, relentlessly filling him, each new spurt sending tingles through him that spread to the very tips of his toes.

Through the haze that had taken over his mind, Yuuri heard Victor’s hoarse voice calling out his name, half groaning, half tortured gasping. Yuuri felt a wrenching in his chest and without thinking, he leaned forward, grasping Victor by the sides of his face, and kissed him desperately. He had told himself not to get too involved, that this was a simple tryst to satisfy his curiosity. He didn’t usually allow himself to cling so much to his partners, but he couldn’t help it with Victor.

They kissed until Yuuri felt it was all he had ever done in his life, until it was all he ever wanted to do. He could feel the knot in Victor’s cock deflating, his hot seed flowing out of his entrance. A distant part of Yuuri’s frazzled mind mourned the loss, wished he could hold it all within himself. Yuuri’s cock jerked one last time, painting both their chests with spent passion, and he shuddered, finally pulling his mouth away from Victor’s, all strength gone, before collapsing on Victor’s chest.

He didn’t know how long he laid there, feeling his racing heart slow, watching the erratic pulse in Victor’s throat normalize. Yuuri didn’t say a word, overwhelmed as he was by the unexpected way a single coupling had affected him. He had known of Victor for months, had wanted him for just as long. He’d thought this would be a simple quenching of his thirst, as it had usually been, but everything in him was telling him to stay, to keep hold of Victor and never let him go.

Victor’s hand smoothed over his back, soothing circles that seemed all too intimate. Yuuri knew he was letting it affect him too much but he couldn’t move from where he lay, couldn’t do what he usually did and leave right after.

“That was better than I ever dreamt it could be,” Victor murmured, his breath tickling Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri smiled into his neck, pleased. Then he froze.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, a cold finger of dread running down his spine. He pushed himself up so he could look down at Victor’s face.

Victor smiled up at him, his hair clinging to his face, flush still high on his cheeks. He looked replete, entirely satisfied, with an unnamed emotion glittering in his eyes that scared Yuuri. He raised a hand and laid it against Yuuri’s cheek and it took everything in him not to lean into it.

“The other wolves always told me I would never forget my first time and they were right,” Victor said, running his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip. Yuuri stared back, eyes widening, a dawning horror washing over him. “You are everything I have ever wanted in a mate.”

“A mate?” Yuuri repeated, dumbfounded. Victor nodded.

“Wolves mate for life,” he said with a tender smile, “You are the only person I have ever been with and the only one I will ever be with.” He paused. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

Yuuri gaped rather inelegantly. Then he shook his head, dislodging Victor’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked, frowning now. But Yuuri couldn’t find the words, didn’t know how to explain that he’d been wrong to pursue him. He’d taken away Victor’s future, taken away a choice that would affect him for the rest of his life, and all because he had been curious and too aroused to think clearly.

Yuuri pushed himself up and as gently as he could, let Victor’s cock slide out from inside him. His stomach quivered as it fell out, small tendrils of pleasure curling in him. The last of Victor’s seed, still warm from his body, dribbled out as he stood.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Victor pushed himself up, his shackled hand jangling the chains as he did so. Yuuri glanced regretfully at the mess he had made on Victor’s torso, the soaked sheets under where Victor lay. He couldn’t stay to clean up afterwards, couldn’t set Victor free and allow him the chance to do anything rash. He sent a silent prayer out to the world that someday he could apologize properly to Grandmother for turning her bed into chaos.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, unable to meet Victor’s eyes, “I thought I knew what I was doing, but I ended up ruining everything.” He picked up his red cloak from the ground and put it over his shoulders, buckling the straps as quickly as he could with his trembling fingers. He’d put it on that morning thinking it looked seductive and confident. Now he could barely look at it, the color jarring and angry.

“Nothing is ruined,” Victor said, tugging at the shackle, his mussed hair both endearing and a reminder to Yuuri of what he’d done. “Please don’t go. We can figure this out together, the two of us.”

“No,” Yuuri said, shaking his head. He picked up his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder as he backed out of the bedroom. “I’m sorry. I...I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say, so he turned and bolted for the front door, his legs weak, Victor’s seed turning cold and sliding down his inner thighs as he ran.

He tried to block it out, but from behind him, he heard Victor begging him to stay, his voice desperate and sad. His heart ached and he knew it wouldn’t stop for a very long time.

 

* * *

A warm breeze blew on Yuuri’s cheeks, ruffling his hair and bringing with it the scent of the forest. Everywhere, the land was coming back to life. Budding flowers dotted the landscape, small animals darted from their winter homes.

Yuuri trod along the path to Grandmother’s cottage, his rucksack heavy with food from the villagers, rocks and twigs crunching under his feet. His red cloak swirled around his legs as he walked, swishing softly against his breeches.

He hadn’t been back to see Grandmother in months, had been too ashamed to face the cottage itself, to see the aftereffects of the last time he’d been there. But there had been no angry messages sent to him, no demands that he come back and make it right, nothing but a note a few days ago asking when he’d be back to visit her.

Yuuri had been confused but relieved and it took a few days for him to gather the courage to make a trip. As he neared the forest, he automatically avoided looking at the old tree that stood a little ways from the forest path. In his mind’s eye, he could see a casual figure leaning against it. He knew it wouldn’t be there, but he avoided looking all the same. He didn’t need the reminder.

Just as the tree passed out of his line of sight, Yuuri entered the forest and let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He quashed the small sliver of hope that always entered his heart when he passed the tree, telling himself to stop mooning over a man he’d only ever met once. After today, once he finally settled the questions he had about Grandmother, he could move on, he could— 

“Hey, Red.”

Yuuri jumped, his eyes wide as he jerked his head to the side, so quickly that his vision was momentarily obscured by the hood of his scarlet cloak.

Just around the bend of the forest path, leaning against an old tree, vibrating with pent-up emotions, was Victor. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest, his striking blue eyes bore straight into Yuuri’s as he frowned. Yuuri stared back, eyes wide, heart in his throat.

Neither spoke or moved for long minutes. Yuuri tightened his grip on his rucksack, readying his feet to walk away, about to turn back towards the village. He could visit Grandmother another day. She wouldn’t mind. He could— 

“Please don’t go,” Victor said. He didn’t sound at all angry, just sad. Yuuri’s heart thumped in his chest at Victor’s tone and he couldn’t bring himself to leave anymore. Not when Victor looked so forlorn and heartbroken.

Yuuri found himself approaching, until he was inches away from Victor, staring up into his sorrowful eyes.

“Tell me why you won’t be my mate,” Victor said, searching Yuuri’s face. He unfolded his arms and cupped Yuuri’s face in his large hands, not letting him look away. His grip was gentle, his thumbs brushed over Yuuri’s cheekbones and Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, enjoying the feeling.

“I can’t,” Yuuri said, finally, surprised to hear his own loneliness so evident in his voice. He didn’t normally let his emotions be so obvious.

“Why not?” Victor murmured, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “Do you not like me? Did I not satisfy you? I know I wasn’t at all experienced, like the others you bedded before, but—”

“Hush.” Yuuri placed a finger over Victor’s lips, stopping him from his rambling. He couldn’t stand how hopeless Victor had sounded. Victor stilled, then kissed Yuuri’s finger, closing his eyes as he did so. Yuuri snatched it away, his finger tingling.

“It’s my fault that you think I am your mate,” Yuuri said, “If I hadn’t tricked you into going to Grandmother’s cottage, I would have simply warned you to stay away when we met outside the forest. But I let my desire for you get the better of me and I…I trapped you and forced you to bed me and now you believe that makes me your mate. If I hadn’t done all of that, you would still be free to choose who you wanted to be with.”

Yuuri snapped his mouth shut, stopping the torrent of worry that threatened to spill from his mouth, and looked down, focusing on the top button of Victor’s linen shirt, unable to look him in the eyes.

Victor chucked him under his chin, forcing him to look back up. Victor was frowning and Yuuri readied himself to be blamed, to be ranted at, to take the brunt of Victor’s anger.

“It seems there is something we are not connecting on,” Victor said. Yuuri blinked in confusion. “Do you remember why you were sent to warn me off in the first place?”

Yuuri nodded. “To warn you not to come to the village again because the villagers were afraid you would harm them.”

“That’s right,” Victor said, “But I wasn’t there to hurt anyone. I was there because of you.”

“Because of me?” Yuuri blurted, his heart skipping a beat in his chest.

“I was there because I had already chosen you as my mate and I wanted to learn more about you before I approached you.”

“But the day we met—”

“I approached you first, remember?”

Yuuri gaped, his mouth open in shock. Victor smiled at his frozen expression and dropped a soft kiss on his lips, scrambling his thoughts. Yuuri couldn’t help but extend the kiss, nipping at Victor’s lips, pouring his emotions into it. He was panting when he pulled away, desire swirling deep in his belly, curling through his hips, spreading through his limbs.

“Does this mean you’re not mad at me?” Yuuri asked. Victor huffed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“For giving me everything I have ever wanted in my life? Of course not.” He frowned down at Yuuri in mock anger. “So long as you do not run away when you are upset and you always tell me exactly what is troubling you, I could never be mad at you.”

Yuuri felt his eyes well up as he gave a wobbly smile. He hugged Victor back, laying his head on his chest and feeling the strong beat of his heart under his cheek. Victor nestled his chin onto his head.

After a long moment of comfort, of peace, Yuuri remembered something he had been meaning to ask.

“What happened after I left that day?” Yuuri asked, “How did you undo the shackles?”

Victor snorted and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “I didn’t have any other choice but to howl until another member of my pack heard me and came to rescue me.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said in a small voice, “I’m sorry.”

Victor kissed him again. “It’s alright. Chris knew better than to tease me about it. And we cleaned up Grandmother’s cottage and aired it out. She never would have known we were there.”

Yuuri nodded, relieved he wouldn’t have to face a Grandmother with the knowledge of his carnal activities, making a mental note to thank this Chris person later.

“Speaking of Grandmother,” Yuuri said, “I am on my way to visit her now. Would you like to come with?”

“Of course,” Victor said immediately. Yuuri smiled, warmth flooding his chest. “But first, I think some privacy is in order.”

“How do you mean?” Yuuri asked, his heart already thumping, cheeks warming.

“Now that you have shown me what it is like to make love, and I finally have you in my arms again, I want to cover you in my scent and mark you as mine.”

Yuuri’s lips parted in a pant at Victor’s blatant words. “But what about Grandmother?” he whispered, “I was on my way to deliver her some food.”

“Grandmother can wait another few hours,” Victor growled, “I haven’t seen you or touched you in months.”

Yuuri shivered, his hands already lifting to wrap around Victor’s neck, standing up on the tips of his toes to press a kiss on Victor’s lips

“Alright,” he whispered against them, “But we’ll have to go slowly. I haven’t been with anyone since we parted, so I am a little out of practice.”

Victor groaned softly, his eyes dazed.

“And I’m wearing my hood today,” Yuuri said, tapping his shoulder. They grinned at each other before Victor lifted Yuuri in his arms, wrapping Yuuri’s legs around his waist, and carried him off to find a secluded spot in the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> -A quick little self-indulgent one-shot I thought up one day in the shower XD  
> -Conceived 12/08/18  
> -Don't take this fic too seriously. I just wanted the "riding" hood part haha


End file.
